Sailor moon classic: contas pendentes
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: serena uma garota comum que se torna uma guerreira para proteger a vida do homem que ama...
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor moon classic: contas pendentes**

**Sinopse: _serena uma garota comum que se torna uma guerreira para proteger a vida do homem que ama..._**

**_eu nao possuo sailor moon, se bem que eu adoraria, mas... bem possuo apenas o enredo desta historia entao boa leitura!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – sailor moon**

* * *

Serena estava caminhando tranquilamente a caminho da escola levantara cedo como de costume preparou o café da manha para seu irmão que estava saindo para a universidade, e depois ela saiu para ir para a escola azabu alta. No meio do caminho ela trombou em cheio com um garoto que parecia apressado.

-puxa me desculpe – disse meio envergonhado pela sua falta de prudência

-ya ta tudo bem.

Eles se olharam dentro doe olhos do outro, serena observou que os olhos dele eram de um azul profundo como um lago numa noite enluarada, atraindo qualquer um que quisesse mergulhar fundo neles.

-eu preciso ir a gente se vê... – disse o rapaz

-ya!

Ela continuou seu caminho para a escola que seria seu primeiro dia, então do nada um gatinho caiu em cima dela quase a matando de susto

-ei o que esta havendo hoje? Por que todo mundo resolveu cair em cima de mim?

-finalmente serena eu te encontrei – disse o gato

-Wow o que é isso – gritou procurando um jeito de escapar, mas estava encurralada – q-quem é você?

-Se acalme serena meu nome é lua e sou sua guardiã, você é uma das cinco guerreiras que protege a princesa. Tome pegue isto e não se separe por nada

A gata preta que tinha uma marca de lua crescente em sua testa deu um pulo no ar fazendo cair um broche nas mãos dela. Serena olhou fascinada a jóia, colocou na frente do seu uniforme

-serena este é um broche de transformação, você é a sailor moon, para se transformar diga pelo poder do prisma lunar entendeu?

-sim, eu acho se não estiver ficando doida...

-vou te encontrar na sua casa.

Serena voltou o seu caminho para a escola, der repente viu a hora em seu relógio e disparou correndo igual doida pelas calçadas

Bam pof

Ela colidiu pela segunda vez em alguém

-oh sinto muito me desculpe

-tudo bem mocinha – disse um rapaz alto de cabelo platinado pegando-a no colo e levantando-a ate ter seu equilíbrio novamente- você esta indo para a escola certo?

-sim estou atrasada e...

-não se preocupe vem vamos te acompanhar, a propósito meu nome é Mark, estes são meus irmãos

-James, conhecido como jay

- zack

-Nick encantado em conhecê-la

Serena animada começou a conversar em torno deles seguindo para a escola.

Na hora do almoço eles sentaram juntos debaixo de um carvalho, serena viu quando o rapaz que havia trombado mais cedo caminhava em direção a eles.

-zack, Mark, Nick e jay, como vão? Há oi você é aquela menina da manha, eu sinto muito por aquilo...

-ya não se preocupe meu nome é serena

-sou Darién, vejo que já conheceu meus amigos

-sim eles são demais... – serena disse sorridente

Eles conversaram e depois voltaram para as suas aulas pelo que ela havia entendido era o ultimo ano de zack e Mark que tinha 18 anos, Darién e zoy estavam no penúltimo ano com 17 anos e por último com 16 jay.

Ela saiu da escola e correndo pro árcade onde seu irmão trabalhava, quando estava passando perto de uma joalheria ouviu um grito e parou pra ver o que era

-oh céus o que é aquilo?

-anda serena se transforme e vá ajudá-los

Serena se escondeu em um beco próximo e se transformou, olhou para si e depois viu umas imagens na mascara

-oh lua a Molly esta em perigo, preciso ir

-por favor, alguém me ajude...

-cale a boca menina vou sugar sua energia e oferecer ao grande mestre

-a menos que eu impeça!

-quem é você?

-não posso permitir que ataque pessoas inocentes roubando-lhes suas energias, eu sou sailor moon e vou castigar você em nome da lua!

-quanta idiotice... – o youma soltou a Molly e foi em direção a ela – morra

-serena diga tiara lunar ação

-wow não vai dar tempo, - naquele momento uma bola de energia dourada acertou o youma jogando longe de sailor moon – q-quem é você?

-sou tuxedo mask, você esta bem?

-sim eu estou... Obrigada

- ao seu dispor, sailor moon

O cavaleiro mascarado desapareceu pela janela, a atenção da sailor moon foi de volta para o youma que se recuperava do ataque

-tiara lunar ação.

A tiara cortou o youma ao meio transformando-o em pó. Sailor moon pegou lua nos braços e saltou fora pela janela uma vez que os para médicos já estavam chegando.

-você foi ótima serena...

Serena já estava em casa no seu quarto pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Seu irmão deveria estar ainda no árcade, porem ela estava muito cansada da luta, finalmente acabou dormindo com luna embolada ao seu lado.

* * *

**nota:_ bem eu andei pensando muito e me perguntei "por que nao?" afinal seria interessante pensar em como seria se tudo fosse ao contrario do que é na realidade nao achan?... nao se esqueçam eu adoro review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – um novo guerreiro

Serena estava no árcade conversando com o Andrew quando ela viu Darién e seus amigo entrarem, eles avistaram ela no balcão conversando com um rapaz louro que lhe servia milk-shakes.

-ola serena – disse Darién

-ei garotos, que bom ver vocês por aqui.

Saímos da escola e não te encontramos – disse jay

-oh é que eu fiz uma prova no ultimo horário e sai mais cedo.

- sere quem são?

-oh Andy deixa-me te apresentar estes são meus amigos, Darién, Mark, Nick, zack, e jay... Este é Andrew meu irmão.

Eles logo se entrosaram em uma conversa, mas o que não passou despercebido de Andrew foi que Darién sempre lançava olhares na direção de serena.

-droga estou atrasado – resmungou zack

-atrasado para que?

-há serena é que faço aulas particulares quero ser um grande medico um dia...

-wow isso é maravilhoso zack, onde é?

-é um novo cursinho que abriu na cidade, programa lava cuca... bem a gente se vê linda.-zack deu-lhe um beijo no seu rosto e saiu

-ate logo – sorriu para ele, então ela sentiu um frio na espinha e uma sensação de perigo se apossou de sua mente. – bem eu preciso ir, oniisan te espero pro jantar?

-não se preocupe eu te levarei um prepara do daqui pra você

-gracias, - deu um abraço e um beijo em seu rosto e saiu.

Serena estava preocupada com a sensação de perigo antes de chegar em sua casa ela viu lua e foi com ela para o parque e contou-lhe a sensação que teve no árcade.

-lua acha que vamos encontrar as guerreiras logo?

-para o nosso bem espero que sim...

-puxa lua, já faz uma semana que eles atacaram...

No negaverso

-Estou precisando de um voluntario que se disponha a buscar energia para a nossa futura rainha...

-vossa majestade eu sailor marte me disponho a ir, neste momento tenho um youma a meu serviço em um lugar que com o um dispositivo tecnológico que é capaz de sugar uma grande quantidade de energia...

-eu espero, agora vá e não me decepcione.

-sim vossa majestade...

* * *

Serena estava caminhando quando ouviu alguém a chamar seu nome.

-oi dari esta tudo bem?

-mais ou menos...

-o que ouve?

-bem desde que o zack entrou para o seminário lava cuca ele tem agido de modo estranho quase rude, pra ser sincero.

-wou, mas ele e um cara tão gentil...

Por isso mesmo, bom talvez seja por que ele esta estudando de mais não é?

-é provavelmente... – serena disse sem se convencer – e os outros o que dizem?

- a mesma teoria de que esta sobre carregado...

Eles ficaram em silencio ate que Darién quebrou olhando para ela e segurando seu queixo.

-serena eu...

-sim?

-você gostaria de sair comigo...

-eu... é ... ya seria demais...

-ótimo que tal esta noite?

-amanha seria melhor...

-então ta.

Serena correu para a casa chegou esbaforida em seu quarto e chamando lua desesperadamente

-o que houve serena, por que toda essa agitação?

-lua precisamos ir investigar o seminário lava cuca

-e por quê?

-bem de acordo com os meus pressentimentos e das coisas que dari falou eu acho que o inimigo esta por traz disso...

-então vamos serena, mas antes tome isto,

-o-oque é?

-é uma caneta que a princesa da lua ganhou em seu décimo aniversario de Zeus... ela permite que você se transforme em quem você quiser...

-isso é ótimo agora vamos não podemos perder tempo.

Eles forame ao chegar à entrada serena quase deu a volta quando sentiu a quantidade imensa de energia maligna que cercava o lugar

-você tinha razão serena

-poder do prisma lunar me transforme em uma bela enfermeira

Serena depois que se transformou entrou correndo na classe onde havia alguns alunos já desmaiados

-atenção foi informado que aqui tinha uma emergência, afastem-se dos computadores

-quem é você e como ousa me interromper?

-agora serena

-pelo poder do prisma lunar... Não posso perdoar quem usa o conhecimento para se beneficiar de uma forma maldosa... Sou sailor moon e vou punir você em nome da lua...

-sailor moon você vai morrer, se você puder responder de forma correta prolongarei sua vida por alguns minutos aqui vai que foi Vinicius de morais?

-oh que perda de tempo! Eu sei que ele não é meu irmão

-sua ignorante

-ta certo, Poeta essencialmente lírico, também conhecido como "poetinha"[, apelido que lhe teria atribuído Tom Jobim, notabilizou-se pelos seus sonetos. Conhecido como um boêmio inveterado, fumante e apreciador do uísque, era também conhecido por ser um grande conquistador. O _poetinha_ casou-se por nove vezes ao longo de sua vida e suas esposas foram, respectivamente: Beatriz Azevedo de Melo (mais conhecida como Tati de Moraes), Regina Pederneiras, Lila Bôscoli, Maria Lúcia Proença, Nelita de Abreu, Cristina Gurjão, Gesse Gessy, Marta Rodrigues Santamaría (a Martita) e Gilda de Queirós Mattoso

-quem foi o autor de feiurinha?

- Pedro Bandeira "O fantástico mistério de Feiurinha" - livro lançado em 1986, que vendeu mais de 2,6 milhões de exemplares e ganhou o prêmio Jabuti de Literatura. Já chega tiara lunar ação!

O youma se desviou e tomou zack como refém

-o-o que, mas c-como? Oh não zack...

Sailor moon de repente sentiu uma energia suave e poderosa emanado dele

-lua você também esta sentindo?

-essa emergia... é quase igual a da sailor Mercury só que um tanto mais forte

"oh o que eu faço esse youma vai sugar toda a energia dele..."

"Use o pen do prisma lunar e transforme uma caneta em caneta de transformação, rápido...!"

Serena pegou a1 caneta que viu na sua frente e segurando a sua caneta com que ela a achou disse

–pelo poder do prisma lunar transforme esta caneta em caneta de transformação...

Ela jogou a caneta para ele que vagamente via o que acontecia, mas quando sua mão tocou na caneta as palavras saíram de sua boca

-poder do planeta terra, general gama

Ele se transformou no general gama um dos generais do príncipe

-água congelante, agora sailor moon

O poder dele havia congelado o youma e sailor moon aproveitou

-tiara lunar ação!

O youma foi destruído e sailor moon pegou na mão do general gama e correu com ele dali por cima das casas ao chegar no parque ela deixou sua fuku voltar para suas roupas normais, ele fez o mesmo, porem engasgou ao ver quem era sailor moon

-serena?

-você é um general do príncipe...

-e-eu, o que esta acontecendo?

-não se preocupe a luna logo vai te responder, por enquanto saiba que é meu companheiro de batalha mas saiba que isso é segredo ok?

-ok...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – lembranças confusas...**

* * *

"eu estava indo com meus pais para a lua, segundo eles fazia 1 ano que tinha nascido a princesa da lua, e minha mãe queria vê-los de novo, eu dessa vez os acompanhei e fiquei encantado com o castelo lunar apesar de algumas partes serem de cristal era aconchegante e quente.

Caminhei com meus pais ate a sala do trono onde a amiga da minha mãe estava a rainha selenity. Eu achei engraçada a cena que se desenrolava, a menina a princesa Serenity chorava por causa dos estranhos que estava perto dela quando a rainha viu minha mãe abriu um bonito sorriso, fomos anunciados então a menina parou de chorar ela olhou para os visitantes e depois para mim, eu o olhei e vi como ela era linda seu cabelo loiro em estilo odango a sua mãe, chegava a cintura, seu rosto de anjo, uma pele branca, não era muito alta para sua idade e era muito graciosa e o que mais me chamou a atenção foi os olhos eram azuis da cor do céu de uma manha ensolarada e seus lábios eram carnudos. Ela desceu do colo da sua mãe, fez uma mesura para o meu pai e minha mãe, depois se virou pra mim, eu fui para cumprimentá-la ela me olhou e me reparou após um minuto ela se jogou nos meus braços."

* * *

negaverso

-você falhou de novo! – grita

-m-me desculpe majestade!

-ah sailor mars... –disse com a voz branda – eu tenho planos para nos, você me entende?

-s-sim...

-é primordial que encontremos o cristal dourado, pois este tem tanto poder quanto o de prata, assim eliminaremos o príncipe e a princesa será nossa de novo.

-eu tenho um novo plano, majestade não vou falhar eu prometo

-há eu sei que não querida mars – disse com uma voz suave, mas letal, mars tremeu e se foi...

Sozinho no trono ele pensava...

-logo, logo minha doce Serenity, você será minha...

* * *

Darién estava confuso com o seu sonho, pensando na garotinha que tinha corrido para seus braços, ele sorriu lembrando-se da cara de espanto, deles ao ve-la em seus braços.

-ola querido parece feliz hoje!

-estou mamãe, vou levar serena pra jantar fora hoje mal posso esperar por isso!

-wow filho quero conhecê-la,

-pai ainda não, e bem capaz de vocês assustarem a menina...

-puxa, filho é só entusiasmo.

-por isso mesmo mama!

Então os três começaram a rir.

Serena estava no árcade coroa conversando animadamente com seu irmão ela o adorava.

-Drew, não quer que eu te ajude mesmo?

-não é necessário você sabe disso!

-Andrew eu já tenho 14 anos! Quero trabalhar...

-você não precisa serena, a mesada que eu te dou não é suficiente?

-não é questão de dinheiro Andy você sabe disso!

-sere você já disse dois apelidos meus e meu nome, o que você ta querendo hein?

-bem olha eu estava no seu escritório a pouco e tava horrível... – serena fez beicinho

Andrew suspirou sabia que quando ela fazia isso ele não negava lhe nada e quando estava preste a responder foi salvo pelo grupo de garotos que entrava no coroa que puxava serena para um abraço.

-hei garotos que bom vê-los... dari – serena exclama e lança em seus braços

-oi minha Usako...

-u-usako – serena pergunta corada

-sim...

-então você será meu mamo-chan

Andrew pigarreia entre divertido e o senso de proteger sua Irma

-alguém pode me explicar o que esta havendo entre vocês dois? – Andrew cruza os braços, mas sua cara te denuncia era obvio que ele gostava do Darién e sabia que Darién daria a vida por sua Irma

-hum...

-eu quero saber Andrew se você me da permissão de namorar com sua Irma?

-s-serio, mamo-chan? – estava coradíssima

-se ela aceitar não há nada que eu posso fazer... – disse fingindo pânico – ela seria capaz de derrubar a torre star light num acesso de fúria...

Todos riram

-Andrew... – sua fala era doce, mas seus olhos faiscavam

-hum me deixaeu atender o pessoal que chegou... hã e Darién se você machucar o coração dela você morre...

Darién passou a mao pela cintura dela e a beijou, serena enlaçou seu pescoço e retribuiu ate que um gelo desceu por sua espinha ela se afastou pálida e olhou para o zack

-hãn zack eu me lembrei você ia me ajudar com uma coisa – antes que ele falou qualquer coisa ela já estava arrastando ele pra fora do coroa

-sere o que houve?

-desculpe zack por te arrastar daquele jeito mais é que vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de nos comunicar quando houver um ataque de um youma ou contar pra eles não gosto de esconder as coisas do mamo-chan...

-não podem... – disse lua – tome pegue zack – lua deu um salto e tirou um mini computador – ele ira apitar sempre que tiver um youma ou inimigo por perto, também estes comunicadores podem ajudar, quando o PC do zack apitar ele enviara um sinal pro seu comunicador ok?

-ótimo agora vamos ver o que esta acontecendo.

Serena e zack foranm em direção a uma academia de ginástica que havia inaugurado, enquanto zack analisava os dados serena entrou

-ola posso ajudar?

-o-oi eu vi que abriram então passei para dar uma olhada – ela disse para a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos roxos

-oi meu nome é rei e sou uma das personal trainer daqui gostaria de experimentar? A 1 aula é grátis

-sere, - zack entrou – vamos maninha depois você volta

-ta certo tchau – la fora ele disse enquanto caminhava – há uma pequena quantidade de ernegia maligna nesta academia teremos que ficar de olho e quanto a garota que você falava ela tem a energia planetária, acho que é o planeta marte.

-isso não é bom quer dizer que ela esta trabalhando pro megaverso... a lua vai ter um ataque...

Eram 7 horas d noite quando Darién parou na porta da casa da serena, ele tocou a campainha ela atendeu

Serena estava usando uma calça jeans preta de perna boca larga com uma blusa baby-luke, não tinha maquiagem apenas um gloss. rosa e estava calçando uma sandália salto alto tipo plataforma (me desculpem, mas não sei descrever as coisas muito bem). Darién ficou deslumbrado com a simplicidade da roupa e ainda assim fazê-la parecer uma deusa. Serena deu-lhe um sorriso genuíno e saiu de casa fechando a porta, ela reparou no estilo dele nada formal ele tava de jeans e uma camisa caki seus cabelos corvo rebeldes e seus olhos azul meia noite e deixava tonta.

-desculpe por hoje cedo ma é que eu e o zack tínhamos algo realmente importante para fazer.

-tudo bem, mas eu posso saber o que é?

-hum por enquanto não... Logo, logo eu te conto...

Eles foi há um restaurante novo que abriram então la pelo meio do jantar o seu comunicador emite um sinal.

-mamo-chan se importa se eu for ao toalete?

-Não claro que não...

Serena sai em direção ao banheiro e quando vê que ele não ta olhando escapoli pra fora do restaurante

-o que foi zack?

-estão atacando la na academia, estou impossibilitado de ir...

-não se preocupe, estou indo me encontre la assim que você se livrar seja o que for que estiver fazendo!

-ok

Serena se transformou e pelo telhado foi em direção a academia

-oh céus, doce Selena, por favor, tomara que o mamo-chan tenha paciência

Ela chegou ao local e entrou justo na hora em que eles estavam drenando os alunos

-pode parar!

-quem é você? – pergunta o youma

-esteira leve esta energia pro mestre

-sim senhora...

-então é você que esta interferindo em meu caminho? Quem é você?

-sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça sou sailor moon e vou castigar você em nome da lua!

-sailor moon, hein? Não me lembro de haver uma sailor na lua...

-você é sailor mars não é? Você é uma das que protege a princesa... Então por que esta do lado errado – perguntou com lagrimas no olhar

-lado errado? Você esta do lado errado, fitness destrua sailor moon, ate breve moon!

O youma veio na direção dela antes que ela se recompôs e por um segundo não foi nocauteada, tux havia salvado ela

-você esta bem?

-s-sim, obrigada! Tux cuidado – mas já era tarde quando ela o empurrou mas o ataque acertou seu ombro e no ataque a mascara caiu pra longe mas antes de olhar pra ele sailor moon atacou o fazendo o youma virar pó. Sailor moon estacou quando viu seu herói sem mascara.

-Mamo-chan? – sussurrou audível

Ele olhou para ela seus olhos enigmáticos ele pensou que no mundo inteiro so havia uma garota que o chamava de mamo-chan essa garota era...

-Usako?

Sailor moon se destransformou e tux também ambos se olharam antes dela correr pra ele abraçando-a, nesse instante zack chega antes de perceber qualquer outra coisa vai logo dizendo

-serena espero não ter demorado... –sua fala morreu ao vê-la abraçada com seu amigo

-tudo bem zack mamo-chan é o tux do mask... e zack é o general gama ele despertou na ultima batalha passada e hoje cedo estávamos aqui investigando...

-foi por isso que saiu daquele jeito?

-foi... Me desculpe por te esconder isso mas a lua nos proibiu falar qualquer coisa.

Tudo bem agora você não precisa me esconder mais nada minha Usako..., vamos?

E assim mais uma vez a batalha termina e mais um aliado uni a equipe...

* * *

**Nota: nya nao se esqueça de comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – sailor mars x general alfa**

* * *

James estava andando distraído pela calçada quando da de topa com uma garota de cabelos pretos com olhos ametistas.

-nossa puxa me desculpa... – jay fala a garota

-oh sim ta tudo bem, você esta bem?

-eu estou e você?

-não foi nada – ele sorri –como posso pagar pelo incidente?

-oh tudo bem eu já estou atrasada que tal um café qualquer dia desses?

-soa perfeito...

A menina se foi e jay a olhou ela o lembrava muito a sua amada perdida muito tempo atrás.

-as vezes me pergunto será que ela renasceu, aqui na terra como o meu príncipe e sua princesa?

* * *

**Negaverso**

-estou cercado por incompetentes

-ma-majestade me perdoe essa maldita sailor moon, ela vive destruindo meus planos...

-mars, mars, mars, sempre arranjando desculpas, não vê que a cada fracasso seu as coisas sai fora de controle? Foi por fracassos assim que minha Irma foi destruída.

-sim majestade, eu entendo...

-escute mars para não dizer que não sou generoso vou te dar mais uma chance, afinal você me trouxe energia então ouça será a sua ultima chance se você falhar eu a matarei... Entendeu?

-sim majestade – virou e saiu estava pálida diante da ameaça – maldita sailor moon

* * *

-oniisan! – gritou serena feliz –olha oniisan tirei 90% na prova de matemática eu me sinto tão kwai...

-oh puxa parece que sua amizade com esses rapazes estão dando frutos...

-sim o mamo-chan tem me ensinado inglês e o zack matemática...

-por falar neles olha quem chegou

-jay –serena correu ate ele e o arrastou ate o balcão onde ela estava com Andrew.

-ei serena que pique é esse?

-eu fui bem na prova.

-parabéns serena, temos que comemorar isso que tal um pelúcia?

-jura? Ai eu quero – saiu puxando a mao dele em direção a sua loja favorita de pelúcia

Eles estavam escolhendo, jay se divertia vendo sua melhor amiga e princesa tão indecisa que corria de um lado para o outro sem saber qual levar parecia uma criança no dia do natal, ele sorriu ela não sabia que era uma princesa e nem o Darién sabia que era um príncipe, mas ele sabia desde pequeno recordava de tudo o que acontecera. Ele suspirou quando olhou de novo serena havia sumido ele saiu a sua procura quando viu um vulto em uma das portas da loja então seguiu. Viu que era serena e foi atrás pra ver o que ela estava aprontando certamente estava atrás de alguma pelúcia que provavelmente não havia sido posto a mostra. Foi ai que escutou vozes caminhou sem fazer barulho ate o local onde tinha escutado as vozes subiu uma escada e viu que dava para o terraço da loja abriu a porta devagar e o que ele viu o deixou de queixo caído.

Serena estava olhando direto para sailor mars

-você não vai atacar ninguém hoje

-saia do meu caminho sua burra, não tenho tempo a perder com você

-pelo poder do prisma lunar – transformou e falou – não posso permitir que ataque pessoas inocentes sou sailor moon e vou castigar você em nome da lua!

-olha veja como estou com medo – disse sarcástica

-pois deveria!

Nessa hora jay entrou olhando para serena a princesa e depois para o seu oponente

-jay? Oh sai daí ela vai te machucar – serena se, pois na frente do jay – precisa sair daqui agora é perigoso.

Ignorando ela James olhou pra sailor mars e passou na frente da sailor moon. Sailor moon percebeu a energia e sabia o que fazer então ela disse

-pelo poder do primas lunar caneta de transformação...

Na sua mao pousou uma caneta vermelha que ela pegou e jogou pra James

-pegue e diga pelo poder do general alfa...

-poder do general alfa transformação

Ele se transformou olhou pra sailor mars e disse

-como você pode fazer isso? Você é guardiã dela não vê isso?

-ra ra ra eu era, vc quer dizer não é? E protetora não dela da princesa...

Ela o atacou e ele conseguiu desviar ele conhecia todos os movimentos dela então cansado disso ele pegou e disse.

-espada flamejante do dragão – uma bela espada apareceu em sua mao- eu lamento ter que fazer isso mas...

-Espere não, eu posso curar-la

-fogo do dragão ataque! – o fogo foi em direção de marte que bateu em cheio nela deixando-a atordoada – agora!

sailor moon se concentrou e em sua mao apareceu um cetro com forma de lua crescente pegou e girou dizendo

-cura lunar ação!

Sailor mars virou poeira, mas um rubi brilhante emergiu e uma voz suave apareceu

-obrigado eu finalmente estou livre agora posso ir para meu verdadeiro corpo... Ate breve sailor moon, eu voltarei pra você meu amor...

Dito isso desapareceu no ar sailor moon voltou a sua forma original e o general também

-ela vai ficar bem não é jay?

-Vai sim serena, vai sim...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – ataque ao príncipe**

* * *

-por favor proteja o cristal dourado...

-cristal dourado?

-sim o cristal dourado é o que mantém o equilíbrio da terra e é muito poderoso, sem contar que em mãos erradas haverá serias conseqüências...

-wow isso é...

-só o cristal de prata pode proteger o cristal dourado...

-espere quem é você? E por que eu não consigo ver o seu rosto?

-não é tempo ainda minha princesa...

Serena acordou e olhou pra lua que estava em cima dela

-o-o que foi luna por que ta me olhando assim?

-sobre o que você estava sonhando?

-n-nada lua...

Lua olhou pra serena, mas não disse mais nada sabia que estava escondendo alguma coisa.

-puxa já é 6 da manha... preciso ir me...

Serena se arrumou rapidamente pra escola e saiu deixando lua pensativa.

-por que será que ela não me contou?ela sabe que pode confiar em mim...

* * *

**Nega verso**

-sailor júpiter se apresente.

-sim majestade.

-marte falhou júpiter e por conseqüência disso acabou morrendo...

-não vou falhar.

-eu não quero que quando a princesa chegar suas sailors não esteja aqui para protegê-la

-mestre não falharei...

-eu espero júpiter, agora vá e me traga resultados...

-sim.

Em um canto escuro da câmara onde júpiter falava com sua majestade se encontrava uma sombra que estava ouvindo tudo... e logo depois de júpiter deixou o seu esconderijo indo pra longe.

* * *

Já era de tarde e serena estava saindo da escola quando trombou com uma menina loira

-oi desculpe... sou tão desastrada

-tudo bem não estava olhando também... mina aino prazer...

-serena tsukino encantada, pra onde você esta indo?

-bem eu sou nova aqui e não conheço muito bem as coisa por aqui...

-eu posso te mostrar se quiser, estou indo para a galeria Crow meu irmão trabalha la quer ir?

-nossa será demais...

Elas caminharam tagarelando o tempo todo como se fossem velhas amigas, quando chegaram na galeria Mark estava la, ao vê-lo serena correu pra abraçá-lo

-Mark que bom te vê-lo, anda tão sumido...

-ei sere desculpa por isso trabalho demais... quem é aquela bela jovem?

Serena foi ate mina e a pegou pelo braços os apresentou

-Mark esta é mina uma amiga e mina este é meu nee-san de consideração...

-prazer em conhecê-la linda jovem...

-encantada... Mark - respondeu mina corada

Nesse momento houve uma explosão do lado de fora da galeria enquanto todos saiam pra ver o que era serena saiu disfarçado pelas portas do fundo e se transformou nisso ela não percebeu seu irmão que acabava de ver tudo...

-nee-san?

-o-onii-chan?

-o que é isso e aonde vai assim?

-desculpe onii-chan mais as pessoas precisam de mim eu explico tudo depois...

-serena...

Mas serena já havia desaparecido...

Darién estava estudando junto com jay e zack quando sentiu a tão familiar formigamento sempre que sailor moon se transformava

-temos problemas sailor moon esta lutando precisamos ir...

Todos os três se transformaram e correram de encontro à batalha... E ao chegar la eles viram Nick regem do youma e sailor moon estava encarando o youma a procura de algum ponto fraco...

-sailor moon...

"me ajude... me ajude..."sailor moon ouviu uma voz vindo de algum lugar perto mas parecia ser a única a ouvir, então fichou os olhos e se concentrou em nick depois lançou um ataque luminoso direto a ele, fazendo despertar como general beta assim sailor moon assinalou para os outros cuidarem do youma por que havia algo urgente que precisava de sua atenção...

Mas quando ela já ia saindo viu uma bola de pura energia estática vindo em direção ao tux do mask, sailor moon vendo isso pulou na frente recebendo todo o ataque... ela caiu no chão desacordada...

-princesa precisa proteger o cristal dourado sem ele esse mundo será destruído... por favor me ajude...

-era você quem estava me pedindo ajuda agora a pouco?

-sim princesa apenas jay sabe que somos realmente...

Então ele saiu pra luz e o que serena viu a deixou-a atordoada...

-serena você esta bem?

-nii-san?

-humm o que houve cadê o youma ?

Então seu olhar caiu sobre Darién, ela virou o rosto, mas perguntou

-você esta bem Endymion?

O silencio foi completo...

-e-endymion do que você esta falando quem é Endymion Usako?

-não vai me dizer que você não sabe o que estou falando?

-sere acalme-se ele não se lembra...

-jay...

-olha o youma foi destruído e agora quem apareceu na fita foi a sailor júpiter...

-jupiter... ela queria te matar Darién...

-alguém pode me explicar por que minha nii-san ta metida no meio de toda essa confusão?..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06 – sonhos tristes**

* * *

As quatros para as três os olhos ardendo em chamas e um vermelhidão que tomava conta de soluços incontidos. Você era o meu principe debaixo de uma arvore e eu sabia que sempre que eu quisesse você estaria lá, eu sentaria na pedra abaixo e escoraria na pedra acima com a cabeça devagar para qualquer tempo real, você se formava e quando minha cabeça parava em algo, seria ao teu colo e quando espiei acima de minha cabeça, você estava escorado na arvore me olhando e sorrindo, você passava a mão por meus cabelos e perguntava o porque disso e eu não sabia responder, e dizia que o tempo havia passado e eu começava a chorar e você me abraçava por cima e eu me sentia bem, conversei por muito tempo, sobre muitas coisas e algumas você sorria fechando os olhos, as meninas nos viu e eu tentei esconder mas você disse que e eu não precisava ter medo disso porque é pra dar certo e que se eu fechasse os olhos veria que tudo daria certo e eu abri e vi você sorrindo, conversamos até o sol se por, perguntei se queria que me levasse até o jardim e eu disse sorrindo que iria sozinha, que eu deveria ir para a não chamar atenção por que eu queria te ver novamente. Eu me virei após abraçá-lo bem forte e lhe dar um beijo. Eu virei e continuei andando, faltando uma esquina para chegar no jardim foi ai que percebi uma dor aguda em meu coração...

Sai desesperada e quando cheguei na arvore tinha apenas um botao escrito sempre vou estar aqui. Sentei de novo e comecei a chorar, minhas amiga tentaram me tranqüilizar mas meu coração estava doendo...Então

No outro dia tudo aconteceu foi ai que acordei...

-Endymion... –serena acordou gritando

-serena o que houve?

-luna... dói, dói tanto... – serena chorava

-calma serena foi só um pesadelo...

-não luna foi verdade foi um sonho triste... Mas foi o que aconteceu naquele dia...

Serena se levantou eram 3:30 da manha seu coração estava apertado então se transformou

-serena aonde você vai?

-preciso ir saber se ele esta bem luna estou com uma sensação estranha.

Ela pulo para o telhado e foi em direção ao apartamento onde ele morava com os pais...

* * *

*seu sorriso me fascina menina, teus olhos azuis cristalino, mexem com minha alma e seus cabelos dourados que mais parecem cascata de ouro liquido me embriaga os sentidos... Nunca pensei que pudesse existir tal menina no universo e apesar da sua beleza fascinante o que mais me atrai em você é sua alegria seu jeito de ver as coisas, sua bondade e esse seu coração cheio de amor por todos...

Serenity minha vida sem você não existe desde que te encontrei o que antes era vazio agora é completo eu te amo Serenity minha princesa...

Endymion...

Serenity aceita se casar comigo?

Aceito príncipe Endymion.

A nossa festa de noivado prosseguia perfeita a rainha lunar conversando com a rainha da terra junto com o rei e nos dançávamos sob a luz do luar onde docemente roubei um beijo dos seus lábios rosados como uma rosa, mas me sentia tão inquieto, foi quando tudo aconteceu...*

-Serenity... – Darién acordou gritando

-Darién meu filho o que houve? – sua mãe chegou preocupada ao ver seu filho todo molhado de suor numa noite tão fria

-nada mãe preciso tomar um ar...

-tem certeza meu filho?

-tenho sim mãe... Serenity serena...

-o que disse?

-acho que vou ligar pra serena

-não acha que é um pouco tarde pra isso? Ela deve esta dormindo a essa hora...

-e mesmo tem razão bem pode ir vou voltar a dormir.

-se precisar é só me chamar ok?

-Ok mamãe

* * *

Sailor moon pulava de telhado em telhado ate que chegou onde Darién morava pulou pra varanda de onde era o quarto dele e escutou parecia que tudo estava tranqüilo...

Ela se destransformou e sussurrou o nome dele se ele tivesse acordado viria ate ela, ela estava preste a se transformar pra ir embora quando sentiu um par de braços envolver sua cintura.

-serena não vá...

-eu não vou Darién.

Ela se virou e ficou de frente pra ele e olhou nos olhos dele

-você esta bem?

-estou e você? E por que esta aqui?

-estou preocupada por isso vim aqui

-Vem entra vou trancar a porta do quarto assim ninguém vai nos incomodar

Serena deitou na cama ao lado de Darién onde ambos conversaram ate quase amanhecer sobre tudo e sobre nada riam e trocavam carinhos então serena se levantou e voltou pra casa luna andava de um lado ao outro

-o que foi luna?

-pro selene menina me deixou preocupada...

-Desculpe luna

-Tudo ok, e agora o que vai fazer?

-Bem Darién disse que viria as 11:00 me buscar vai me apresentar aos pais dele queria que o Andrew fosse comigo, mas quem iria ficar no árcade não é?

-é... bem serena sabe eu encontrei uma garota com a energia da sailor mars, ela mora no templo aqui perto vamos ate la pra checar?

-claro luna só vou me trocar

Meia hora depois luna e serena estavam subindo as escadas do templo ricawa onde avistaram uma bela menina de cabelos negros e olhos ametista

-ola seja bem vindo ao templo ricawa o que você precisa?

-ola meu nome é serena e ouvi dizer que seus amuletos são muitos bons...

Antes que a menina respondesse um grupo de garotas apareceram

-ei garota estranha não deveria ficar enganando as pessoas com isso!

-como é? O que você disse sua pentelha?

-nossa ela não tem nem classe, vamos Rita não vale a pena deixe-a sozinha com seus corvinhos...

E saíram rindo, mas antes que pudessem dar um passo a mais serena se pois no caminho delas.

-olha aqui se eu ver vocês fazendo isso com ela mais uma vez vão se arrepender ouviram suas bakas.

-wow o que você vai fazer sua esquisita?

-isso

Serena pegou as três a meninas e deu-lhes umas pancadas não muito forte mas o suficiente pra garantir que nunca mais fariam isso de novo

-serena você esta bem?

-hai estou sim não se preocupe não vão mais mexer com você

-não precisava fazer isso to acostumada sou Rey prazer em te conhecer

-hai, o prazer é todo meu... pegue isso é um presente meu pra você.

-Nossa que lindo este é o sinal do planeta marte certo?

-é sim... Adeus Rey ate breve.

-adeus serena e obrigada...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 – sailor júpiter x general beta**

* * *

Sailor moon chegou ao local onde estava ocorrendo uma luta entre o general beta contra a sailor júpiter numa luta acirrada. Sailor moon ainda percebeu o quanto os dois estavam machucados, ela não agüentou vê-los assim...

-chega, por favor – ela gritou – parem com isso ate quando vão ficar lutando ente si?

Os dois se olharam e sailor júpiter disse por fim;

-liberte-me princesa...

-o-o que?

- o cetro use-o em mim antes que ele recupere o controle sobre mim...

-certo... Cura lunar ação! O brilho prateado encobriu a sailor júpiter fazendo seu corpo derreter e apena uma pedra verde sobrar flutuando no ar.

-vossa alteza agradeço por me libertar, e meu amor fique com a pedra no momento certo saberá a quem entregar...

Dito isso o espírito dela desapareceu voltando a ser uma pedra

-minha princesa júpiter eu vou te achar prometo...

-me entregue general

-hã por quê?

-Me entregue, por favor...

-claro aqui

Sailor moon pegou a pedra e lançou ela pra cima e com o cetro lunar disse

-Poder do prisma lunar transformação

O brilho envolveu a pedra transformando em uma caneta do planeta júpiter

-esta é a caneta de transformação da sailor júpiter cuide bem dela...

-sim princesa...

Mega verso

-então ela conseguiu se livrar da minha prisão?

-meu senhor eu irei...

-sailor mercúrio a mais fraca de todas

-s-senhor...

-ah... Suma da minha frente por que confiaria uma missão tão importante a uma fracassada?

Sailor mercúrio desapareceu deixando sanji sozinho.

-dizem que quando se quer algo bem feito que faça você mesmo, princesa eu estarei indo logo pra você...

No árcade...

-nossa hoje foi daqueles...

-e você esta bem Usako?

-não muito mamo-chan se o que dizem é verdade devemos dobrar a segurança sobre você.

-Sobre você também Usako, sabe que todos estão dizendo que você é a princesa...

-mamo-chan você não entende? Eles matar é você e não eu... e eu não suportaria te perder seu baka – serena gritou pra ele Andrew que ouvia a conversa se aproximou e abraçou ela

-calma irmãzinha...

Neste momento zack, jay, Mark se juntou a eles no árcade onde Nick já estava, serena se afastou do Andrew e olhou pro três generais depois pegou sua caneta de disfarces e criou um broche para Mark.

-Mark este é o seu broche como general delta e líder dos generais... eu quero que fiquem atentos ao príncipe 24 horas se precisarem revezam e eu estarei junto também...

-Usako...

Serena não olhou pra Darién apenas disse.

-e isso não é um pedido é uma ordem...

Depois saiu correndo sem direção ate que chegou no ancoradouro... ficou la observando e seus pensamentos tumultuados não sentiu que alguém estava ali, ate que tocou o ombro dela.

-mina, o que faz aqui?

-minha princesa...

-co-como sabe... Quero dizer nem mesmo eu sei sobre isso...

-é uma longa historia eu sou a sailor Venus...

-sa-sailor... se afaste...

-calma princesa, estou do seu lado.

-como posso saber se o que diz é verdade?

2


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 – a historia da sailor Venus.**

* * *

-eu não entendo mina por que não foi capturada...

-quando o milênio de prata foi destruído eu lutava com malachite o general do príncipe que tinha sido dominado pela rainha beril, no entanto malachite me atingiu mortalmente mas eu também o atingi que caiu morto ao meu lado so que ainda eu respirava e estava consciente e ali perto eu vi sanji irmão de beril que coletava as pedras das sailors e suas essências eu não queria ser capturada e se tornar uma dark sailor então eu me arrastei e consegui com o ultimo resquício de energia que ainda restava eu me tele transportei para o meu planeta que havia sido totalmente destruído junto com a lua e La eu morri com meu corpo sendo protegido pela tumba da família apenas a sua mãe foi capaz de localizar-me com seu poder e me mandar renascer nesta época pra te proteger.

-A quanto tempo esta despertada como sailor?

-não muito Artemis tem me ajudado muito neste últimos dias...

-Sabe alguma coisa sobre o nosso inimigo?

-Tudo que eu descobri foi que sanji era irmão da rainha beril e quando metalia foi aprisionada ela o levou consigo deixando beril morta para traz, há um tempo atrás houve um terremoto e a tumba da metalia trincou liberando-a de sua prisão trazendo a tona sanji e as darks sailors a intenção dele é ter você como rainha e capturar o cristal dourado... matando o príncipe Endymion.

-mina isso tudo é tão difícil de acreditar... mais ainda acreditar que sou uma princesa...

-eu sei que é difícil quando Artemis me disse que eu era a princesa de Venus ri muito na cara dele. Mas vc se acostuma.

-mas então se você também é uma princesa por que ele me quer?

-por que você de certa forma é a minha princesa, nos existimos por causa de você a lua reina sobre todos os outros planetas desse nosso sistema solar... eu por minha vez fico feliz por não ser sua princesa pois é muita responsabilidade.

-sei que você é a líder das sailors certo?

-Pois é e isso me faz tremer as vezes, um erro meu e posso te por em perigo.

-eu agora posso lutar com você em igualdade, não precisa se preocupar tanto.

-de toda a forma agora sanji quer o cristal dourado da terra e se ele por as mãos nele não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer.

Nesse momento houve uma explosão deixando as duas inconscientes no chão e serena é levada por uma bola negra de energia, Darién que se aproximava do local viu quando tudo aconteceu conseguindo salvar mina.

-wow nossa parece que levei uma porrada na cabeça o que houve? – mina abriu os olhos vendo todos aqueles caras em volta dela e bonitos – eu morri e to no paraíso?

Nesse momento o de cabelos negros fala

-houve uma explosão e você desmaiou...

-PRINCESA! Cadê ela onde ela esta? – mina estava aflita ao recordar dos acontecimentos

-sabe quem é a serena? Quem é você? – perguntou Mark

Mina olhou bem para o cara que estava falando com ela e se assustou a perceber de quem se tratava

-ma-malachi-chite?

-meu nome é Mark, e como sabe...

-se você esta aki então você é príncipe Endymion neflite ziocite e jedite... – ela se deixou cair no travesseiro novamente com olhos fechados e cheios de lagrimas...- todos estão aqui, minha princesa... precisamos salva-la... – de repente ela pulou da cama cambaleando mas Mark a segurou e colocou-a de volta na cama

-calma ai onde pensa que vai? Precisa se recuperar e quem é você?

-sou sailor Venus estava contando o que tinha acontecido a princesa quando tudo aconteceu... precisamos ir você não entende? Ele vai transformá-la em dark princess moon tenho que resgatá-la...

-nos vamos, mas primeiro vamos estudar a situação... – Artemis chegou falando acompanhado de luna...

No mega verso

Serena estava deitada numa mesa de pedra inconsciente enquanto metalia envolvia serena com sua escuridão, em seu intimo serena lutava desesperadamente para não ceder a escuridão que a oprimia cada vez mais...

-não adianta princesinha lutar contra isso pode ser menos doloroso se você for boazinha, quanto mais você lutar mais dolorido será e mais tempo vai levar...

"mamo-chan me ajude por favor, mamo-chan..." a escuridão venceu ela depois de uma longa semana de luta contra, suas energias se esgotaram e seu coração se enegreceu...

-bem vinda minha dark princess moon...

2


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 – a linda garota cruel...**

* * *

-cadê ela?

-Andrew se acalme!

-me aclamar Darién? É minha Irma que foi seqüestrada por um bando de psicopatas enquanto ela tentava te proteger! –Andrew gritou furioso com Darién

-Andrew Darién tem razão ficar gritando assim não vai ajudar a salvar a minha princesa... – mina colocou a Mao no ombro dele acalmando-o

-ela é tudo o que eu tenho srt. Aino...

-ela é tudo o que eu tenho também Andrew, ela é minha prima e era meu dever protegê-la, mas eu falhei... – mina estava triste e nesse momento ouviram uma explosão saíram todos do árcade para ver o que estava acontecendo e se assustaram com a cena.

Nega verso...

Sanji estava olhando pelo orb toda a confusão que estava causando em Tókio.

-sim minha bela princesa destrua tudo...

-meu senhor? Mandou me chamar?

-quero que va e fique de olho em dark serenity cuide pra que ninguém se aproxime dela...

-sim senhor!

Ainda olhando o orb com um sorriso perverso em seus lábios e seus olhos brilhando de pura crueldade se levantou e saiu da sala do trono...

Em juuban park

-se-serena?

-meu nome é Serenity como se atreve a se dirigir a mim sem se ajoelhar?

Serenity lançou uma energia negra em Andrew que foi parar longe

-serena não faça isso não nos reconhece? – gritou Darién

-eu não conheço vocês...

De repente então a cabeça dela começa a doer e seu lado bom tenta se sobre por a escuridão.

-darien, Darién... aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii ... – grita de dor e cai no chão se contorcendo de dor – o cristal dourado – respira fundo e mantem Darién e os outros a distancia – so o cristal dourado... po... pode - nisso uma nuvem negra em espiral aparece envolvend levando e deixando no ar apenas um eco de suas palavras – destruir o mal...

-ela se foi!

-precisamos salva-la! – disse Rey

-so com o cristal dourado e como vou achar esse cristal?

Todos ficaram pensativos e Darién se retirou para sua casa que encontrou seus pais a espera dele.

-papai? Mamãe? O que fazem?

-estávamos esperando você.

-temos uma coisa importante pra lhe contar.

-sim estou ouvindo

-soubemos que a princesa foi seqüestrada e convertida no mal...

-como sabem da princesa?

-meu filho sabemos de muitas coisas a seu respeito e da princesa lunar...

-sabem também a respeito do cristal dourado? Onde posso acha-lo?

-meu filho o cristal esta dentro de você...

-de-dentro de mim? – Darién ficou pensativo

-sim meu filho ela é sua semente estelar por isso esta dentro de você...

-é a fonte do seu poder...

-eu não tenho poder, tudo que consigo fazer é lançar uma rosa e mais nada sou um inútil!

-nunca diga isso príncipe Endymion! – disse bravo seu pai.

-meu filho procure dentro de você e todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas...

Darién subiu para seu quarto pensativo, deitou em sua cama então seus pensamentos foram de encontro a sua amada.

-darien precisa encontrar o cristal dourado...

-serena! Você esta bem?

-mamo-chan... você não pode enfrentar sanji ele quer te matar, não posso suportar perder você!

-usako meu amor eu preciso te salvar, você é meu mundo não consigo viver sem você!

Ele a puxou para seus braço envolveu protetoramente beijando-a amorosamente.

-aishiteru mamo-chan...

-aishiteru meu usako...

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

-eu vou te salvar meu amor eu te prometo e juntos teremos um futuro...

-mamo-chan... –lagrimas escorria pelo seus olhos

-seu coração é doce e puro e nele não há maldade usako lute contra essa escuridão e me espere estou indo...

-mamo-chan siga a estrela do norte, La é a entrada pro reino escuro de metalia...

Darién acordou e percebeu que era de madrugada já.

-devo ter adormecido...

Olhou para o relógio que marcava cinco horas. Pegou o celular e ligou para mina contando onde encontrar a entrada exata.

3


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – A morte de serena!**

* * *

Andando procurando uma direção no escuro... sem ver nada e nem ninguém... sinto o vento vindo do mar... escuto as ondas... Olho para o céu mas até a lua me deixou... deito na areia esperando que alguém chegue para me salvar... cansado caiu no sono... e antão sinto uma mão passando por meus lábios até meu peito... quente e delicada... mas quando abro meus olhos só vejo o céu já claro e sem nuvens... ninguém... mais uma vez só eu e o mar... mas agora sei que quem procurei por muito tempo para preencher essa solidão está perto de mim... já posso senti-la... falta apenas olhar em seus olhos e deixar que saia o que sinto...

-Darién você esta ainda ai?

-desculpa mina apenas deixei meus pensamentos voar...

-ok bem como estava dizendo... Ainda estamos em baixa... sailor Mercury esta do lado de la!

-não se preocupe vamos trazê-la pro nosso lado eu te prometo.

-você esta tão confiante Darién!

-estou sim Rey por que a usako esta dependendo de mim nesse momento... e de vocês também!

-precisamos ir salva-las...

Darién desligou o celular se trocou e foi ate o árcade... la estava Andrew andando de um lado ao outro.

-Andrew?

-Darién aconteceu alguma coisa?

-sim e não... bem estamos indo resgatar a usako e sailor Mercury

-quero ir...

-desculpa Andrew você não pode.

-por que eu não posso? É minha Irma que estamos falando!

-mas sua Irma consegue se transformar e você não têm nenhum poder e se você for será apenas um peso extra, pois teremos que preocupar com você também alem das duas... E se algo acontecesse a você usako me mata!

-nesse ponto você tem razão.

-não se preocupe mano prometo te trazer ela viva e bem por que alem de ela ser sua onee-chan ela é minha vida não sei viver em um mundo onde ela não esteja...

-eu confio em você Darién!

-darien... – Rey estava cansada ao falar com ele

-Rey ? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-ela esta no parque jay e os outros já estão la...

-então vamos...

-espere... Darién ela não esta como uma dark mas como uma vitima ela esta amarrada e sanjin com metalia dentro dele... serena se recusou a obedecê-la e lutou contra a escuridão metalia diz que o coração dela é puro demais pra escuridão permanecer la por muito tempo...

-vamos – Darién se transformou em tuxedo mask e Rey em sailor marte e foram em direção ao parque.

No parque se encontrava todos os generais lado a lado com suas companheiras formando um circulo em volta dos vilões e no centro estava serena flutuando desmaiada em meio a uma nuvem de energia negra.

Sailor mars chegou e foi para o lado do general alfa seu parceiro e tux entrou no circulo.

-usako!

-ora, ora, ora, veja só quem chegou!

-liberta a princesa – disse o general delta

-não será assim tão fácil, vê essa energia negra? Ela esta procurando um ponto de escuridão dentro dela, pois ninguém consegue ter um coração tão puro...

-por que precisa dela?

- ora eu a quero pra mim afinal meu futuro reino precisa de uma rainha forte e determinada como a princesa lunar.

-nunca vou permitir que você consiga realizar suas ambições... e devia saber que a usako nunca se renderia a escuridão

-bem ela tem duas opções ou ela se rende a escuridão em 5 minutos ou ela morre, nada pessoal mas ela é poderosa demais pra mim arriscar a deixá-la viva.

-seu covarde – tux gritou furioso e uma corrente elétrica fluiu por toda sua corrente sanguínea e as palavras saíram de seus lábios – rose golden atack!

Uma linda rosa dourada apareceu em sua mao que o lançou em direção ao sanjin acertando-o em seu coração e assim metalia deixou o corpo do homem que caiu morto no chão e nesse momento um grito agudo de dor se ouviu por todo o parque, eles viram que metalia estava matando serena e então o grito cessou e o corpo frágil da menina caiu no chão mas antes de tocá-lo tux a pegou olhando pra sua amada sem vida.

-NAOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Todos começaram a chorar e metalia ria sinistramente...

-nunca poderiam me vencer seus vermes fracos e idiotas... rararararararara!

-USAKOOOO! NÃO ME DEIXE POR FAVORRRR!

Tux chorava desesperadamente abraçado ao corpo de sua amada princesa e não viu quando metalia os cobriu com sua energia negra, os outros gritaram mas já era tarde demais.

2


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 - O poder do cristal dourado**

* * *

-Endymion, Serenity! - Gritaram seus defensores

A energia negra envolveu os dois completamente deixando os outros completamente desesperados...

-precisamos ajudá-los – gritou Rey

-não tem como vocês fazerem nada – falou dark sailor mercúrio

Nesse momento o general gama se aproximou da mercúrio e a beijou livrando seu espírito do corpo ilusório. Nesse meio tempo dentro da escuridão serena estava nos braços do Darién que chorava muito.

Uma luz branca apareceu envolvendo ambos e transportando seus espíritos a um local desconhecido.

-onde estamos?

-príncipe Endymion esse foi seu reino na aliança de prata com a lua...

-meu? Quem é você?

-aqui é elision onde só os da linhagem real podem entrar, aqui é onde brota os sonhos das pessoas... eu sou Selenity mãe da sua princesa.

-por que estamos aqui? Morremos-nos?

-não príncipe, não morreram, minha filha fez de tudo para protegê-lo agora é sua vez de protegê-la, ela é a esperança desse mundo ao seu lado príncipe...

Ele olhou para a garota tão pequena e frágil em seus braços, quando ouviu a rainha falar de novo

-o que faria por ela?

-tudo – respondeu sem exitar – ela é minha vida meu universo daria minha vida se for necessário.

-mas não será... agora feche seus olhos e se concentre em seu coração

Ele fechou os olhos e um calor tão cálido emanou dele e envolveu a serena fazendo a acordar e o cristal dourado apareceu, Endymion abriu os olhos e ficou deslumbrado com a visão em sua frente não era serena e sim princesa Serenity linda flutuando a cm do chão.

-Serenity!

-Endymion!

Eles se abraçaram e a rainha estava emocionada após séculos o amor deles ainda era tão forte e puro como quando se conheceram.

-príncipe Endymion este é seu cetro – estendeu a ele e quando tocou o cristal dourado reagiu engastando no cetro tornando-o mais poderoso.

-arigatogoseimas minha rainha...

-princesa este é um novo broche de transformação você passou no teste e agora é uma verdadeira sailor lunar. Diga pelo poder do cristal lunar e assim terá mais poder que antes... Agora vão a terra precisa de seus protetores...

-mamãe...

-não se preocupe querida nos veremos de novo eu prometo!

Nesse momento despertaram em meio a escuridão deram-se as mãos e juntos resplandeceram fazendo metalia recuar e com um poder incrível do cristal dourado príncipe Endymion conseguiu destruir metalia para sempre...

-eles estão vivos...

-vejam minnas eles estão em suas vestes reais! Disse sailor Venus que se aproximou e se curvou perante eles.

-minha amada princesa eu Mina aino filha de Venus e deusa do amor sailor Venus refaço meus juramentos de te servir como amiga guardiã, protegendo-a com a minha vida se preciso for!

-minha amada princesa eu Rey Hino filha de marte e deusa da guerra sailor mars refaço meus juramentos de te servir como amiga guardiã, protegendo-a com a minha vida se preciso for!

-minha amada princesa eu Lita filha de júpiter e deusa do trovão sailor júpiter refaço meus juramentos de te servir como amiga guardiã, protegendo-a com a minha vida se preciso for!

-minha amada princesa eu Ami Mizuno filha de mercúrio e deusa do gelo e da agua sailor Mercury refaço meus juramentos de te servir como amiga guardiã, protegendo-a com a minha vida se preciso for!

As outras espantada que a sailor mercúrio apareceu tão rápido, mas não disseram nada, Serenity olhou pra elas ali e olhou pra Endymion que balançou a cabeça.

-eu princesa Serenity do reino lunar e deusa da lua como futura rainha e gauardia da lua aceito a renovação de seu juramentos e também prometo protege-las e seremos amiga pra todas as horas.

Nesse momento uma energia prateada saiu da princesa e energia de cada planeta com suas cores respectivas saíram de cada uma elevando ao céus trançadas e depois desaparecendo.

* * *

3 meses depois...

-ei serena estamos aqui!

-oi pessoal!

Serena correu em direção a eles e direto para os braços do seu amor, que a abraçou e a girou e depois a beijou apaixonadamente.

-ei pombinhos aqui não é lugar pra isso não

Todos começaram a rir e o dia foi perfeito todos com seus amores e a paz reinava. Serena suspirou enquanto deitada no colo do Darién acariciando a luna...entao ela ficou pálida coma visão que teve sentou rapidamente enquanto elas povoavam sua mente e na ultima imagem ela desmaiou...

* * *

_SECULO 30_

_PRECISA QUE VC VAI PRO PASSADO E BUSCA AJUDA , SO VOCE É CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO..._

_MAS MAMAE NÃO QUERO TE DEIXAR!_

_VOCE PRECISA SER FORTE, NOSSO REINO DEPENDE DE VOCE E SEU PAPAI TAMBEM... NÃO SE PREOCUPE VAI FICAR TUDO BEM EU PROMETO AGORA VAI..._

_THE END..._

* * *

**Nota: ****O_O disse alguma coisa? A o final? *-* não se preocupem logo logo vou postar a continuação da saga!**

**O_O o nome? A sim será SAILOR MOON R – NÃO POSSO TE PERDER!**

**Confira garanto que vão gostar!**


End file.
